<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night is on ur lips by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734483">night is on ur lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex on the Tour Bus, Top Louis, Top Niall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the lads are sleeping but louis is horny, as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night is on ur lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Louis rolled around in his bunk.</strong>
</p><p>He was horny and sex-deprived, and even though he tried to put it out of his mind and go to sleep; he couldn’t ignore the aching hard-on in his pants.</p><p>He looked down from his bunk, and saw the four lads sleeping. Harry, in particular, caught his eye: his mouth was slack open and inviting. Louis swallowed and made up his mind.</p><p>He slowly made his way off his bunk and on to Harry’s, leaning over the younger boy’s face before enveloping him in a hard kiss. </p><p>“M-mmph..!?” </p><p>Harry’s eyes shot open and he looked a mixture of dazed and shocked. His eyes rolled back slightly as Louis’ tongue dived deeper into his mouth. The kiss was steamy, and wet and messy. It was so them.</p><p>Louis pulled away and looked down at Harry hungrily, panting. </p><p>“L-Louis, what are you doing? It’s like... 3am..!” Harry whispered, his voice hoarse. </p><p>Louis just glared at him, his pupils dilated and eyes dark, diving at Harry’s neck and suckling on it. Harry moaned, then clapped a hand over his mouth, Louis’ mouth trailing lower and lower down the boy’s neck and to his chest.</p><p>“Louis..! The lads will see- ngh...” Louis cut him off by pulling down his boxers and taking Harry’s cocklet immediately in his mouth.</p><p>”Ah.. ah..! L-Lou—“</p><p>Harry’s head was thrown back as Louis bobbed up and down, Harry’s hands tugging on his sheets desperately. </p><p>Louis pulled off and pushed Harry’s long legs up. “These fuckin’ giraffe legs will be the death of me...” he muttered angrily.</p><p>Then, he licked a fat stripe from the curly-headed lad’s balls to his hole, causing said boy to emit a loud moan. He squeezed his eyes shut, Louis’ tongue skilfully licking around and in the tight rim of muscle. </p><p>“H? Lou, what’s all the noi- holy fuck, Haz.” </p><p>Harry’s head whipped around to find Niall standing there, bedhead and all, staring at the two of them with darkened eyes. Niall licked his lips and Louis took a glance at him before pulling a packet of lube from his own boxers’ pocket. He poured some on his fingers and some more on his cock.</p><p>Inserting two fingers easily into Harry, Niall’s eyes wandered over Harry’s body as the young boy moaned in apparent agony and bliss. </p><p>“A-ah!! Ni, don’t look..! Lou, s-stop— LOU..!” He cried, his back arching up slightly off the bunk.</p><p>Louis brushed Harry’s prostate with his fingers, curling them and opening Harry up nicely. Removing his fingers slowly, Louis then lined up with Harry’s hole, and slammed into him.</p><p>”LOUIS—!”</p><p>”Agh, fuck, Nialler.. s-shut him up, won’t you??” Louis groaned, his eyes rolling back as he tried to move inside Harry.</p><p>Niall immediately moved to Harry’s face, shoving his hard cock into his mouth quickly and grabbing the boy’s locks.</p><p>Louis began to pick up a pace and rhythm, thrusting in and out of Harry quickly, growing loudly as his hands roamed over the small boy’s back.</p><p>Niall wound his fingers up in Harry’s eyes, and absolutely fucked his mouth, pulling Harry up and down on his cock quickly, Harry “glk glk glk”ing away helplessly.</p><p>As Louis hit his prostate dead on, Harry moaned loudly around Niall’s cock, causing vibrations to flow through the Irishman’s cock intensely.</p><p>”F-fuckin’ shit!! I’m coming, Lou..!” He groaned loudly, Louis nodding and panting as he thrusted into Harry faster.</p><p>”M-me too..! Fuck, Harry..!!”</p><p>Niall came into Harry’s mouth, tugging on his hair harshly and drawing out a moan from him; as Louis finally came into Harry’s ass.</p><p>Harry moaned brokenly as he came, his cock shooting out onto his stomach.</p><p>Niall and Louis both pulled out, all three of them panting.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, that was a nice show,”</p><p>Someone drawled, causing Niall and Louis to whip around and spotting a blushing Liam and a slowly clapping Zayn.</p><p>”Why didn’t you invite us?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>